reactorsandrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agronak Loneblade
Appearance Agronak is about 5'8 in height, slender but very tightly muscled. He has yellow eyes, dark green skin with a long pointed nose and pointed chin. He wears a black metal crown since he is the king of an Orc tribe. Background Agronak is Aegon's full Orc older half-brother, who never cared for him. He was a bit spoiled, causing him to not care for having a brother; especially one who wasn't a full Orc. Growing up, he always teased and bullied Aegon for being only half-Orc throughout their short childhood. It wasn't uncommon for two or more Orc children to fight. In fact it was so common, some parents would encourage it. They rarely intervened as they saw it as the child's first step into training and a way to toughen them up. Since he was older, he was the stronger out of the two; using it to his advantage when he got into fights with his brother. At first, it was more of an only child realizing they are not an only child anymore. But that would soon change and only get worse the older they got. Even though he is fully Orc, Agronak did not inherit his fathers traits like Aegon did. For this reason, once Aegon reached adolescences, Agronak became smaller and physically weaker than him. Once the difference in size and strength became easily apparent; the mere sight of Aegon caused Agronak to become angry. Since Aegon was only half-Orc, Agronak felt that he didn't deserve the traits of an Orc. That Aegon was the one who should be smaller and weaker; not him. Agronak never cared for Aegon, but those thoughts began his hatred for his younger brother. He became a skilled liar; causing him to deal with the wrong crowd. In an attempt to seek his fathers approval, and due to him being physically smaller and weaker than Aegon, Agronak eventually turned to magic and learned the ways of a Warlock; specialising in infernal magic. However, he felt like it wasn't enough and looked elsewhere for other means to obtain "strength". This caused him to feed into his anger and become very cutthroat. Agronak and his father never got along, as the father only cared about physical strength. He couldn't care less about cunning or magical acumen. His father was big on fighting an enemy head on since he was a Barbarian warrior. Not receiving his fathers approval only fuelled his anger even more; causing him to blame Aegon for everything. A few years later, there was an incident with Aegon's training involving someone close to Agronak. After a huge argument with his father, due to the training incident, Agronak left the village out of anger. Swearing revenge and vowing to have his brother's head. Family Father Aegon and Agronak's father was a proud and respected warrior. He was a bit prideful as he valued strength and an Orcs overall physical ability. During his childhood, his father cared for him as any father would a son. But that all changed when once Agronak hit adolescences. He showed none of his fathers traits in strength or physical ability. For this reason, he did not care for Agronak as much as he did for Aegon once Aegon hit adolescences. He began to favour Aegon more than Agronak. In his eyes, Agronak wasn't what he expected of when picturing a son. Aegon however, was as he did inherit his fathers physical abilities once hitting adolescence. With Aegon's strength and large size, his father started training him in the ways of a barbarian warrior; ignoring Agronak more and more. Due to training Aegon personally, Aegon grew very close to his father, while Agronak grew further apart. Agronak tried seeking his fathers approval by turning to magic. Ultimately, he thought it wasn't enough and looked elsewhere to obtain "strength". However, this backfired as their father looked down upon him for taking such a drastic route; once learning the truth about the magic he sought out. This fuelled Agronak's anger even more and ultimately blamed Aegon for it all. A few years later, there was an incident with Aegon's training which caused his father to vow to never train anyone again. After a huge argument, due to the training incident, Agronak left the village out of anger. Sometime after his son's left the village, he passed away; under mysterious circumstances... Mother Not much is known about Agronak's mother, besides her being fully Orc. She passed away sometime during Agronak's childhood. Aegon Aegon is Agronak's half Orc younger brother who he never cared for. Agronak never wanted a brother; let alone one that was only half Orc. Growing up, he always teased and bullied Aegon for being only half-Orc throughout their short childhood. It wasn't uncommon for two or more Orc children to fight. In fact it was so common, some parents would encourage it. They rarely intervened as they saw it as the child's first step into training and a way to toughen them up. Since he was older, he was the stronger out of the two; using it to his advantage when he got into fights with his brother. At first, it was more of an only child realizing they are not an only child anymore. But that would soon change and only get worse the older they got. After hitting adolescence, Aegon's Orc traits came in. He grew much taller and much stronger than Agronak. His strength and size caught their father's eye and he began to train him as a barbarian warrior. Agronak hated the fact that Aegon was more Orc in strength and size than he was. This caused the beginning of Agronak's hatred for Aegon, which only grew over time. A few years later, there was an incident with Aegon's training involving someone close to Agronak. With guilt weighing on him, Aegon left the village shortly after. Interactions With Mystic Obscura While in an Orc inn in Skullport; making his way downstairs from the rooms, Arannis noticed two Orcs talking in Orcish. He couldn't understand them but could tell they were arguing with each other. He heard them say the names Garhan and Agronak as they argued. They also referred to Drada in the process. Once noticing Arannis, Agronak looked at him with a disgusted look. He then grabbed Garhan and they left. It was revealed he was working with Lady Ada Mistborn, and in turn Parthinia Quell. It was told by one of Agronak's armie's captives that Agronak was reportedly readying for a fight against the Devil, Ros'Gannus. Neither the Devil's cult or the Orc's army won, but both faced losses that damaged their numbers. Agronak was eventually confronted by his brother, and after Agronak admitted to killing their father, Aegon let loose his rage as Agronak's Generals and Soldiers battled with the rest of Mystic Obscura. Vastly underestimating his older brother, Aegon was beaten badly and frozen in place by Agronak. Agronak went on to viciously make him watch as he slaughtered his friends, but with the aid of Elora Galandal, was eventually beaten to the point of losing his focus on the spell containing Aegon, allowing his brother to get the final blow on Agronak, killing him. Agronak's "Strength" & Sworn Revenge (Spoilers) While training as a Warlock, Agronak felt like the infernal magic he was studying wasn't enough "strength" to win his fathers approval. For this reason, he sought out and bargained with a demon to fulfil his desire for "strength". The demon granted him extra magical power and minions that followed him; giving him the desired "strength" he craved. Over time, Agronak became a full fledged demon worshipper. With thinking that would gain his fathers approval, Agronak told him about his new found "strength". Instead of approval, his father completely looked down upon him for it; telling him he should be more like Aegon. This simply fuelled Agronak's anger and hatred for his father and younger brother; blaming Aegon for it all. A few years later, while Aegon was training, his father pushed him a bit too far and Aegon tapped into his rage for the first time. Losing complete control, Aegon killed his sparring partner; Agronak's warrior wife. This completely devastated Agronak and he wanted Aegon to pay for what he did. His father ruled against it as he blamed himself for the incident. This caused a huge argument; which resulted in Agronak storming off in anger and leaving the village. He swore revenge on Aegon and vowed to have his brothers head.